


Suits and Ties

by MidnightSeven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Bondage, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Ereri, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, cursing, mentions of Jean/Marco/Reader, pansexual!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSeven/pseuds/MidnightSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith is a man who runs his law firm with an iron fist and calm composure, lives alone and has earned himself a wealthy lifestyle. His friend suggests he joins a fetish network to find himself a way of "de-stressing" and to satisfy his repressed desires.<br/>Enter (Name), a young, feisty freelancer living with her roommate, looking for a good hook-up and preferrably, some profit on the way. Lucky for her, a certain blonde lawyer finds her intriguing enough to invite her over for a session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Old Flames And Future Hook-Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Jean always said joining that fetish website would be worthwhile.
> 
> __________
> 
> This is my first reader-insert in a while, and smut is on the way, trust me  
> Until then, enjoy this little bit of exposition!

“(Name), do you ever even check your profile?” Jean scolded his long-time friend and roommate. "Your inbox is _flooding_ with messages!"

The two of them were sat on the couch, Jean on (Name)'s laptop, going through her account. She didn't mind much, Jean showed his affection by being slightly more prodding and nosy than he should be, but after being his friend for the past six years, she'd gotten used to it.

"What's it to you?" (Name) yawned at him. "You made that damn FetishBox profile for me, Horseface, don't tell me how to run it."

"Yeah, but just look at the number of guys trying to hook up with you again!" Jean exclaimed. "That's a lot of potential money you could be making _right now_!"

(Name) reached over to flick his ear, and the copper-haired man flinched at that. 

"It says that payment's optional, Jean, I'm not a hooker. And it's not like all of my hook-ups have paid me." She drew her hand back and slouched back into her couch crease. Sundays were incredibly slow days, after all. "The only guy who ever paid me was that Nile Dok guy."

"Yeah, and how many zeroes did those payments have?" Jean questioned. 

"A lot."

"And do you see how many messages he's sent you, telling you he wants to see you again?" He shoved the laptop towards her and rapidly tapped the screen. (Name) swatted his hands away, telling him to stop doing that, as he was smudging up her screen.

"I appreciate your concern, Horseface." (Name) spoke as she wiped at her laptop screen with her sleeve. "But it just got really messy at some point, and eventhough being showered in money and expensive gifts is _heavenly_ , I don't ever want to see that guy again." 

She shuddered at the memory of him. Nile was a man who'd inherited his parents' company and spent money without even thinking twice. It had been fun while it lasted, but nothing would excuse the fact that he'd been with her behind his wife's back. (Name) had personally walked up to Nile's then-wife, explained who she was and how she was connected to her husband, and then bluntly told Mrs. Dok that apparently, she wasn't even the first Nile had been with.

Jean had scolded her for breaking up a marriage like that, but (Name) shrugged it off. It was obvious how devoted Nile's wife was to him, and that way, she could get out of that marriage without further dammage. In fact, she'd been strangely kind to (Name), thanking her for her honesty eventhough she was in tears and an absolute mess. 

The last time (Name) heard from her, the divorce was already over, and Nile's ex-wife had found a new boyfriend. Nile, on the other hand, wouldn't stop texting her, but (Name) had no intention of replying. 

"Besides, don't you have your own relationship to fawn over?" (Name) raised an eyebrow at her roommate. "I can hear you two fucking every other night."

Jean instantly flushed at that, and flung a couch cushion at her. She broke out into a fit of giggles at his antics. 

"I kid, I kid." She laughed, as she dodged another cushion and threw the previous one back to him. "I really don't mind. I'm out most of the time, anyway."

"You still didn't have to mention it!" Jean snapped. "You're lucky Marco isn't here! You know how shy he gets."

"Yep, your Freckles is shy, alright." (Name) nodded at that. "Something you just absolutely adore, you slut."

"Hey, the heart wants what the heart wants."

"Yeah. The _heart_." She rolled her eyes at him. 

"Oh, fuck off, (Nickname). Marco's sweet and caring and the best at baking. The dirty-talking and money are just a plus." Jean grabbed her laptop again, and busied himself with going through her messages again. 

"In my oppinion, he's spoiling you rotten. Or, well, us." (Name) stretched and yawned once more, then shifted her postion so she was leaning her back against her friend. She knew Marco well, and she knew there was enough reason for Jean to adore the that man with his unending supply of patience and kindness.

"Yeah, he even lets you indulge in our relationship." A grin broke out on Jean's face as he said that. "And you've got to admit, he's got a pretty nice dick."

"So do you." She replied bluntly. "And you know I love threesomes and our relationship in general, but watching you sometimes makes me feel like I'm intruding."

"And we've both told you before that that isn't the case. We like you, and you like us." Jean pressed a short kiss into her (h/c) hair. "But Freckles noticed you were starting to feel lonely, so he prompted me to go get you a boyfriend. Or girlfriend. Girl-Boyfriend."

"Which is why you've decided to solve my issues with a fetish network?" (Name) scoffed. 

"Well, what would you want? I don't think you can get kinky hook-ups on Christian Mingle and you ain't a damn vanilla either."

He laughed out loud when (Name) shoved him lightly, but immediately stilled when his golden eyes fell on one particular message. He clicked on the profile, and hummed in interest.

"This looks like your thing. 32 years old, interested in women, and dominant looking for an experienced sub that can 'take a big cock' and fulfill any and all orders. He also favours discretion and confidentiality, which is something you definintely can provide."

"So, a lowkey-dom who's probably from an office enviornment. Fuckin' handsome, too. I like it." (Name) decided. "What's his name?"

"Erwin Smith. And he's messaged you."

"Give me that." (Name) turned her laptop towards her. The message was simple, just a very short statement expressing his interest in meeting up with her.

She didn't have to think twice before she typed out her reply.

______________________________________

Erwin Smith had just come home from a long day at his office when he received a reply from one (Name) (Surname). 

He'd been on that network only for a short while, spurned on by his partner and friend Levi Ackerman. Levi was an observant man who had quickly noticed Erwin wasn't satisfied with the few relationships he had recently, so he suggested he sign up for it. Levi had found his own little sub on that site, after all. 

Initially, nobody had piqued Erwin's interest, until he stumbled upon (Name)'s profile. He wasn't looking for an easy sub, but one that challenged him to just try and break them down, and she seemed like just the thing. 

At least, if her personality matched her profile description.

_(Name) (Surname), age 26_  
Interested in: Cocks, Cunts, and everything in between  
Switch currently looking for a mature dom who values comfort and care in his 'craft'. Will follow orders from the right dom, can dominate if desired, however submitting is preferred.  
Money's a plus, you don't have to pay me but I definitely welcome it. 

At least, her reply matched the personality displayed on her description.

 _(Name) (Surname) (9:23 PM): Don't be so damn formal. You wanna hook up, you don't beat around the bush and just fucking leave me your address and a day and a time. I'm free the entire next week._

Erwin's lips curled into a satisfied smirk. Oh, he would have his fun with this one.


	2. First Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin Smith isn't all that bad for a man in a suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me way longer than it should've. 
> 
> This chapter is quite long, and I wasn't sure whether or not to split it in two parts. This is Erwin and (Name)'s first meet-up, as well as the first occurence of smut. 
> 
> Also, I've been thinking of expanding the Jean/Reader/Marco polyamory to also include Reiner and Bertolt, but to also keep it on the side and maybe write out that part of the plot in a different story.  
> Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy this chapter!

“Well, this is strange…” (Name) muttered, staring up at the sleek building that towered high into the sky. “You sure this is the right place?” 

“Sure is, girlie.” The cab driver told her. “Just the address you gave me.”

“Alright, then.”

(Name) sighed. She paid for her ride, and climbed out of the taxi. The building just seemed more intimidating that it’d seemed from behind the taxi’s windows. Surely, that Erwin Smith guy didn’t want to meet her in his _office_ , of all places? Bracing herself for the worst, she went through the revolving doors into the large lobby.

She immediately felt out of place as soon as she stepped in. And she decided she was entirely underdressed, in her simple leather jacket, thin sweater, black jeans and same-coloured, heeled boots. (Name) buried her face in her (colour) scarf. If this turned out to be some joke that she’d left the house at 10:15 on a cold October night, she’d be pissed.

A young woman with lovely ginger hair, not much older than herself, who was sat at the front desk, looked up when she walked in, and gave her a friendly smile. 

“Good evening, how can I help you?” She asked, once (Name) walked up to the desk. 

“Uh, yeah, I’m here to see Erwin Smith.” (Name) told the receptionist. Her eyes fell on the nametag on her dark green blazer, reading ‘Petra Ral’ in nice, square letters.

“Alright, and is this a personal visit, or for business purposes?” 

“Personal.” (Name) thought quickly. “The name’s (Surname), I’m a friend.”

Petra gave her a nod, and turned to her computer. "Ah, yes. Mr. Smith said he was expecting you tonight. I'll buzz you in." 

____________________________________________

(Name) slowly felt like she was about to meet some high-ranking FBI-Agent or something of the sort. 

After Petra had let her in and given her instructions on how to get to Smith's apartment, she'd been screened, and searched by a security guard, including a "baggage" scan. Her handbag didn't contain anything of interest, but of course that metal detector got set off by the switchblade she kept in her boot. It had since then been confiscated, and (Name) was told she'd recieve it again when she left. Then the man led her to an elevator, and told her to ride it all the way to the top.

By the time she got out, there was yet another desk, with yet another sweet-faced person sitting at it, at least two dozen floors higher than the last. 

The receptionist, who was a friendly blonde person by the name of Nanaba, led her to yet another set of elevators, but unlike the first, these could only be called by people who carried a corresponding keycard.

"This one will take you right into Mr. Smith's apartment, Miss (Surname)." Nanaba informed her as the elevator arrived at their floor. "Have a good evening."

"Good evening." (Name) replied, not quite sure what to adress them as. Nanaba gave her a nod, and returned to their position at the appartment's front desk.

Slightly baffled at all the effort it took to get to just one hook-up, (Name) stepped into the elevator. 

She cursed. This damn elevator was more extravagant than any apartment Jean and her had ever lived in.

____________________________________________

"I expected you earlier." 

Erwin didn't even look up from his book when (Name) walked in, heels loud on the marble flooring of his penthouse. 

"To be fair, I _was_ here on time. You never told me I had to get past the fuckin' national guard to get up here. I expected you to live in a house or some shit." (Name) replied, still occupied with admiring Erwin's home. Bright, white walls, probably more than one balcony, tasteful, modern décor, and not a speck of dust to be seen. 

Whichever employees called this an apartment really needed to look up the definition of the word because calling Erwin Smith's home an apartment was a complete understatement.

"I value safety, Miss (Surname)." Erwin finally looked up from his book, and glanced right into her eyes. "As well as living close to my job."

"I noticed." She stared back. He looked immaculate, not a hair out of place, in his sleek, black suit, a perfect representation of power and wealth. Just the type of person she wanted. 

"Come, sit." Erwin gestured toward the free spot next to him on the cream-coloured couch. As she sat down, he got up and walked to the small cabinet standing at the wall across from the couch. (Name) felt a bit awkward. Usually, her partners cut right to the chase, and she definitely wasn't used to someone taking it slow like this.

"Do you drink, Miss (Surname)?" Erwin asked. 

"Anything that's stronger than wine." (Name) replied, and set her handbag down on the floor. "And...just call me (Name)."

"How rude of me." Erwin said as he returned, a glass in each hand. He handed one off to (Name), and sat back down in his previous seat. "I haven't even properly introduced myself."

"No need to." (Name) waved him off, and took a short drink from her glass. Whiskey, and not the shitty gas-station version. The good kind. She had to hide a smile. This was gonna be a good night, she could feel it. "I know who you are, Erwin."

"Are you sure about that, (Name)?" He raised an eyebrow at her, the tiniest smirk tugging at his lips. 

"Let me rephrase, then: I know what you're like." She took another drink. God, she'd enjoy this for as long as she could. If she had any less tact, she'd ask him to just give her the whole bottle. "I've been on that site for a while. Most men from high-class office enviornments share their interests. You're off a bit, though."

"How so?" 

Erwin was watching her intently, and usually, any hook-up staring at her like that would be incredibly unsettling to her, but he wasn't looking at her as if she was a piece of meat. He seemed genuinely interesting in what she had to say, which was a first.

"You've invited me to sit with you, offered me a drink, and we're actually holding a conversation." (Name) had to giggle. "Usually, I just get a safeword and it's on."

"Is it so wrong that I like to get to know my partners a little?" Erwin asked, reclining in his seat. "I prefer to know your boundaries before we proceed, and eventhough you strike me as the rash and impulsive type, I feel more comfortable knowing where you draw the line."

(Name) downed the rest of her whiskey. "Fair enough." She told him with a shrug as she placed the glass onto the coffee table. "But if you want to make me sign a contract, I'm out of here."

He genuinely laughed at her remark, and (Name) decided that, for a man in a suit, he wasn't all that bad. 

"I think we both know I'm above travesties like that, (Name)." 

"Heh, yeah." She stretched out her legs. "I think it's easiest if I just list what I can think of right now, and I'll answer any further questions you have?"

Erwin gave her a nod, which prompted her to continue.

"No scat, no piss, no vomit, don't burn me with anything _but_ wax, knifeplay, sensory deprivation that goes past blindfolding, and electroplay need to be discussed beforehand, absolutely no extreme insertions, including fisting, and if you even try to make me wear a diaper, you're just asking for a black eye." She said the last thing with a glare, and Erwin's expression turned a tiny shade darker. This was what he was looking for, the defiance in her eyes. She'd do well.

"So you are open to, say, asphyxiation?" He questioned. He had by now finished his own glass of whiskey, and set it down next to hers.

"Fuck yeah. If you know how to do it right, at least."  
"And anal play?"

(Name)'s lips curled into a smug smirk. "What if I told you I was plugged up right now?"

He chuckled at that, and a shiver went down her spine at the dark undertone of it. 

"Then I'd have to tell you that I wasn't all that surprised at that, Miss (Name)." 

(Name) laughed, and shrugged off her leather jacket and her scarf. This penthouse was getting really warm, and Erwin and his unusual charm weren't helping.

"Good. Now, I have a few questions myself." (Name) stated and curled her legs up onto the couch as well. "First off, are you married?"

That certainly took him off-guard.

"Quite the strange question to ask, don't you think?" He suggested, baffled, yet intrigued at the same time.

"I don't think it is, Erwin. It's important to me." (Name) said matter-of-factly. "Because if I find out that, somewhere, there's a Mrs. Smith who is entirely loyal to her husband, I have no qualms about going up to her to tell her what her husband's been up to. Cheating's just something I won't tolerate."

The fire in her eyes told him that she'd seen this happen before, that one, or more of her partners had done this, and that she was entirely serious about this. He nodded slowly as he processed her words.

"That's very noble of you. You can rest assured that I never did have the time to settle down, so this is for my own personal entertainment." 

"Good." (Name)'s glare softened, and her (e/c) eyes followed his movements as he stood up. "Other than that, yes, I am on birth control, and yes, I am completely clean. I expect you to respond to safewords, and provide aftercare."

"I do not plan on abusing you." Erwin brought his hand up to her face and tilted her head up. "How about we start off with something light and easy? To see how much you can offer me."

"Couldn't agree more..." (Name) hummed in reply. 

She shut her eyes instinctively as Erwin ran his thumb across her lips softly, before plunging it into her mouth. She moaned around his digit as massaged her tongue with the pad of his thumb in smooth, cirular motions. (Name) didn't even flinch when his index- and middle finger replaced his thumb, and slowly slid down towards her throat. 

Finally, this was the kind of quick-start she was hoping for. Now that all of the rules were set in place, Erwin wasn't holding anything back, and she'd show him she could take whatever he dished out at her. 

"You really are a pretty one, (Name)." Erwin murmured, eyes fixated on her painted, plum-coloured lips, that seemed to greedily swallow his fingers. "With such a pretty little mouth, as well." He withdrew his hand from her face, and proceeded to pull her sweater off of her. 

"Get up, take the rest of your clothes off." He commanded, and she was sure to respond. 

(Name) tossed her bra off to the side, and kicked her boots and socks off. Erwin's blue eyes followed each of her movements, until she finally got to her jeans. She took her time in undoing the button and the zipper. She wanted to enjoy his reaction. 

"You seem so eager to tease." Erwin stated, impatiently watching her push down her jeans. She hadn't even bothered to wear any panties. 

Her jeans were kicked off to the side, and in a matter of seconds, (Name) was turned around, and her back pressed to Erwin's chest. His crotch was digging into her rear, and she could feel the growing buldge underneath his pants. His left hand settled around her neck, while the other slid down the curve of her hips, across her ass, to ghost over the base of the plug she told him about.

"I knew you weren't lying about this." He whispered hotly as he buried his face in her tousled hair. "What's your safeword, (Name)?"

She gasped out loud when Erwin's hand found itself between her legs. He spread her lower lips slighty, and his fingers circled her clit. The hand around her neck tightened slightly, and (Name) felt her legs shake. Damn, he was already getting to her, and he'd barely even touched her yet.

"Come on, (Name), I need your word..." He pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, and a shiver went down her spine. Another series of hot kisses followed, all of them left along her shoulder, until he bit down sharply, eliciting a loud yelp from her. 

"S-suit! It's suit, I'll go with suit!" She exclaimed at the sensation, and immediately, Erwin drew back, and gave the bruise a few affectionate kisses.

"There we go, wasn't so hard, was it, little one? Now kneel for me." He cooed softly, and guided her down to the floor. Erwin snatched her scarf off of the couch. 

"I never understood the trend of wearing these extremely long, inconvenient scarves, but they'll be of use for us this once." He spoke, mostly to himself. Then he bent down, and blindfolded her with the (colour) scarf. It still had enough length to tie up her hands, and Erwin had no problem knotting her arms together. 

"This is a good position for you, on your knees, tied up like this." Erwin's voice was raspy as he spoke, and he cleared his throat. "I can see you're used to this as well. How many have done this to you?"

(Name) felt a hand against her cheek, and once more, Erwin's thumb traced her lips, this time purposely smearing her plum lipstick across her skin.

"Maybe dozens?" Erwin forced her mouth open. "Maybe _hundreds_?" 

(Name) enjoyed the darkness in his tone. She heard some rustling, the opening of a belt, as well as the unmistakable sound of a zipper being undone, and she shivered in anticipation. Erwin's hand opened her jaw a bit more, and a few seconds later, the taste of salty precome exploded on her tongue. 

Erwin released a groan as he slowly shoved his whole cock into her waiting mouth, and smirked when her nose hit his pubic bone, and the only reaction he got was a muffled moan.

"Of course, what did I expect?" He chuckled. "You're a seasoned little slut, aren't you? You can't even _gag_ anymore."

He tightly grasped her (h/c) hair in his hands, and pulled back out. He didn't give her time for a short break, and instead thrust back in, full force. 

"You take me so well, slut." Erwin hissed as he proceeded to fuck her hot mouth. Her soft moans vibrated against his manhood, and this didn't seem to be enough for her. She wanted more of him, was eager to take more of him, and she leaned forward every time to meet his thrusts. "But it's obvious that this isn't enough for you. A cock in your mouth and a plug in your hole, and you still want more?"

A particularly loud moan from (Name) confirmed his statements. Erwin huffed out a laugh, before he pulled out of her mouth. 

She looked like a mess, saliva dripping out of her mouth, lipstick smeared wildly across her face, panting heavily. 

At least, Erwin didn't lie about it on his profile. He _definitely_ wasn't mediocre when it came to size.

"Ass in the air, (Name)." 

She might've seemed too excited, but (Name) was past the point of caring. Erwin was too damn good. All of this wasn't even the kinkiest shit she'd ever done, and she was surprised at herself for craving him so quickly, but if he fucked her like he'd just fucked her throat, (Name) would be one happy woman.

Now lying on her front, she waited for whatever Erwin had planned. She could hear him get down on his knees behind her, and repressed a squeak when he began rubbing her slit. It was almost embarassing, she was gushing so much it was running down his thighs, and (Name) was glad her face was pressed against the floor so Erwin couldn't see the light flush that had spread across her cheeks.

"I'm flattered." Erwin remarked with a chuckle. "I don't believe you react this strongly to everyone."

"You'd be right about that..." (Name) muttered under her breath, which earned her yet another deep chuckle from the blonde.

He could tell that she was struggling to keep her composure. She wanted to resist, didn't want to give in so easily, eventhough her body told her to give up the fight. A smirk came across his chiseled features. He'd let her do that, for now. He could break her down another time.

Erwin gave his swollen cock a few rough jerks. (Name) was squirming beneath him, eager to take him in any way he saw fit. He tightly gripped (Name)'s hips in her hands, fingers digging into her flesh, and thrust himself inside her dripping cunt.

(Name) cursed loudly. She felt so _fucking_ full, stuffed with Erwin's fat, juicy cock that was relentlessly pounding into her and brushing against all of her sweet spots. Her thoughts were mangled and hazy, the only words leaving her lips was his name, and the occasional 'fuck'. 

Erwin's grasp was hard enough to leave bruises. She felt so good around him, wet and hot, and her moans and cries only spurned him on. He threw himself forward and rested most of his weight on her back. 

"Look at you, you little whore." He hissed into her ear, while he left a trail of bitemarks across the nape of her neck. "So willing to come. Your back must hurt from offering your ass and your cunt to strangers so much."

(Name) could only whine in reply, her words leaving her. A laugh escaped Erwin at the sight of that. 

"You'll come when I tell you to, understood?" 

Never once did his thrusts decrease in force. He was rutting her like a hound, and she raised her hips to meet his. She wanted more of him, she needed to cum so badly. (Name) was ready to kill just so she could cum all over his cock.

"Y-yes, sir!" She yelped back, hissing at a particularly harsh bite Erwin left on her skin. She hadn't intended for the title to come out as well, but she'd do anything to appeal to him right now.

"Don't you dare come!" Erwin ground his teeth together. He was slowly reaching his climax as well, and he couldn't drag it out much longer. "You'll take all of my cum like a good slut, and only then I'll decide if I'll allow you to climax."

(Name) groaned loudly. She was so close, so _damn_ close...

"F-fill me up, sir!" She cried. "Fill me up with your cum, fill me like a good little slut!" 

(Name)'s bound hands were clawing at Erwin's shirt, and he reached around to rub her swollen clit rapidly. As he emptied himself into her, she came with a choked sob, and Erwin rode her through her climax until her legs were quaking and she threatened to collapse underneath him.

Erwin pulled out of her breathlessly, and watched as a sticky stream of white dribbled out of her and onto the marble flooring. She was still coming down from her high, muttering jibberish words under her breath.

"Wait here." The male instructed her, and pressed a kiss to her sweat-slicked back. (Name) weakly nodded back, and resorted to lower her hips to rest against the floor. 

Erwin returned with a wet washcloth, and carefully wiped it across her face, removing the smeared lipstick from her cheeks. Then he flipped it over, and proceeded to clean her lower body.

"You were such a good girl, (Name)." He told her affectionately once he finished cleaning her up. "So good for me." 

He discarded the washcloth, and freed her from her improvised bindings. The lighting of Erwin's penthouse was surprisingly blinding, and (Name) had to blink a few times to adjust her eyes properly after she sat up.

"Leave the plug in." She said absentmindedly. 

"Alright. Anything I can do for you?" 

He was surprisingly sweet, (Name) decided, very different from the calculated man she'd met when she walked in, and the dark persona he took up during their session. 

"Help me get dressed." She murmured, and stood up on shaky legs. Erwin followed suit, making sure she didn't hurt herself. "And hold me for a while. Just, y'know, be nice and cuddly or some shit."

"No problem at all." Erwin said with a slight smile, and bent down to kiss her lips.

 _Suck it, Nile._ (Name) mused internally as Erwin tenderly curled his arms around her still bare waist. _I'm definitely not texting you back now._


	3. Hypocrisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin had been a good match-up, and she probably messed this up by thinking he was just like Nile, and countless other men she'd hooked up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been four months. This took way too long.
> 
> I'm in the process of finishing my final year of high-school, and things have been stressful, and I really, really, really wanted to get this out sooner. But in between studying and having existential crises, allergy meds have caused me to become so easily distracted that I couldn't write more than a few sentences at a time. 
> 
> This chapter turned out much longer than expected. It isn't the best one so far, but I wanted to finally post this so I could get to work on other ideas that I have planned for this story. The next chapter will hopefully be out sooner.
> 
> ALSO, the first chapter of a side story to this one will be up soon, so if you're interested in what the reader gets up to with Jean, Marco, Reiner and Bertolt (as well as two other characters who will remain nameless for now, one of which is a female) when she isn't at Erwin's place, you might want to check that out soon.
> 
> Until then, and next time, enjoy this chapter :D

"So, he's called you again?" Marco asked her, as he watched (Name) pin her stockings to her garters and slide on her boots. "That's great! I'm glad you found a match."

"Calm down, Freckles, I've only met him once. What's it with you and Jean getting so excited over one of my hook-ups?" (Name) rolled her (e/c) eyes at the brunet. "Sure, he's courteous and proper and everything but it's no big deal." She put on her leather jacket, and grabbed her handbag.

"No big deal?" Jean scoffed as he walked into the room. "Your last one was Nile, and that was a fuckin' trainwreck. I think you deserve someone so open and honest for once."

"Because you two and Reiner and Bertolt are just huge, close-minded liars. " (Name) retorted, feigning hurt. "I see how it is. As soon as it might get serious between Erwin and me, my things will be packed and I'll find them outside with a half-hearted apology." She sniffed once, and wiped a fake tear from her eye.

Marco slapped her arm lightly, and Jean chuckled at her antics. 

"You know we love you, right?" Marco asked her, his usual sweet demeanor turning serious. He grasped her arms tightly and stared right into her eyes. It was almost uncomfortable, and (Name) felt like a child being scolded by their parent.

"I know." She replied. "I know you do."

The brunet seemed happy with her answer, and he gave her lips a quick peck. "That's what I want to hear. No doubts." He said firmly, and let go of her arms. Jean spun her around to face him, and kissed her himself.

"Be a good girl for Erwin, okay, (Name)?" He told her with a smirk. 

(Name) kissed his cheek softly. 

"I'm always good, Jean, you know that."

_________________________

The second time around, the journey to reach Erwin's penthouse didn't seem as long.

He told her to arrive at 8:00 PM, sharp, and she'd managed to be there early. Petra didn't further question her reason to visit the lawyer, and neither did Nanaba, which (Name) was grateful for. It probably happened often that Erwin had some random young woman come over in the evening.

She found him sitting on his sofa again, with the same book as last time, when she stepped out of the elevator and into his living room.

"I see improvement, (Name)." He spoke. "You're on time."

"As much as I hate people of authority, I try not to actively piss them off." She replied, sitting down beside him. She set her handbag down and crossed her legs before she continued speaking. "Especially not the ones who pay me."

"And I see that you're quick to adapt." Erwin appeared to be satisifed with the fact that she considered him someone of authority. Not that (Name) largely minded acknowledging him as that. The cheque he slipped into her bag last time was enough to pay rent and feed Jean and herself for a while.

"A skirt in late October?" He then questioned, after he'd set his book aside. 

She shrugged. "It's not as cold outside yet. I like my legs, and I like showing them off, so I want to do so as often as I can before I get-" She cut herself off. She hadn't mentioned Marco to him, or any of her boyfriends, for that matter, so why would she tell him that Freckles was going to yell at her for wearing skirts in cold weather? He hadn't asked _her_ if she had any spouses. Did he even want to know? 

"Before you get what, (Name)?" Erwin raised an eyebrow at her.

She cleared her throat awkwardly and straightened her skirt. "What I wanted to say was, I wanted to wear skirts before it got too cold to wear them. I misspoke, sorry."

"Really…" The blonde hummed, more to himself than to her.

He let his icy blue eyes roam across her body for a while longer, before they zoned in on a spot on her collarbone.

"I didn't leave that mark there." 

Erwin's expression turned grim as he spoke, and (Name) flinched at that. Of course she just had to forget to wear a scarf. He got up, and tightly grabbed her by her jawbone, forcing her to look up at him. 

"I hate hypocrisy, (Name)." He hissed. She could not only feel his fingertips dig painfully into her skin, but also the thick, silver ring he wore, and she tried to shake off his grip, but it only tightened in response to her movements. 

"You expect complete honesty from me, then you proceed to lie yourself. What makes you believe that is even _remotely_ acceptable?"

(Name) whimpered at the power rolling off of his tone. She was sure he could crack her jaw off, or just cleanly snap her neck, and _fuck_ , she'd let him if he wanted to.

"I-I…well, doms I meet don't particularly care." She choked out. "You never asked, s-so I thought you – ah! – didn't care either."

"You think I wouldn't care if my little plaything was sleeping with some other man?" Erwin bent down to leave a small bitemark on her neck, one brighter than the one Jean left on her. "That I wouldn't care that she has other lovers out there?"

She couldn't bring herself to answer. It was like she was entranced by him, unable to do anything of her own power, and she had to admit to herself, right now, she didn't want to act upon her own will. Right now, all that mattered to her was Erwin.

"I see how it is." Erwin growled at her. "The little slut would much rather keep her other lovers a secret than be honest with me. We can't have that now, can we?"

He released her jaw from his deathgrip and pushed her over, face-forward onto the couch. (Name) grunted at the impact, but had no time to recover, as Erwin quickly pulled her arms behind her back and held them together with on hand. With the other, he nimbly undid his tie, and used it to bind her wrists together. She squirmed beneath him, and above her, Erwin chuckled darkly.

"Honestly, whoever has had you before me has done a _horrendous_ job of disciplining you, little slut." 

_Hmm, fair._ (Name) thought. _Nile never got the hang of making me submit entirely. Neither did anyone else of my hook-ups, really…_

"Look at you, you even have the nerve to get distracted." Erwin lifted her up as if she weighed nothing, only to sit down on the couch himself and drape her over his lap. Her skirt slid up, and he pushed it even further, exposing her backside to the cold air of his penthouse.

"And what's _this_?" 

He grabbed a fistfull of her ass, and she yelped at the sting of his touch. 

"No panties again, but of course you'd have garters on. Does your other lover like seeing you in them?"

Erwin gave her rear a nice, hard smack, causing her to jolt forward with a squeal. 

"That's more like it, slut. Take your punishment like a good girl." He growled at her, giving her another smack. His fingers dipped down between her legs, rubbing across moistening slit. "Ahh, and also freshly shaven for whatever lover you have." He stated with a heavy sigh. His fingers were sliding over her with teasing touches, before he pulled back his hand and replaced it on her ass.

"No matter, I shouldn't spoil you right now." Erwin tutted, giving her another spank. "You're an ungrateful little thing. You should be thanking me for disciplining you. Imagine if I'd just let you run wild, you'd get in all kinds of trouble."

_If only you knew what kind of trouble I sometimes find myself in…_

"You're going to be quiet, for me, understood?" Erwin commanded. "I'll give you enough spanks for you to think about what you've done, and if you even make so much as a sound, or if you struggle a bit _too much_ for my liking, I'll move from my hand to my belt, and you'll have to go through them all over again."

She kept squirming against him, so he gripped her jawbone once more and forced her head in his direction. "Did you understand, slut?"

He let her go when she gave a compliant 'yes, sir'. 

The hand on her ass gave her another spank, harder than the last few, and Erwin noted that she truly did her best to follow the orders he gave her. He kept on going, delivering one spank after the other, first on her left, then her right asscheek, until her ass was flushed bright red and he could even see faint outlines of his ring imprinted into her skin.

Though she was obedient, Erwin felt as if this was too… _easy_. She took her punishment without flinching, and occasionally, she'd cast him a look over her shoulder. She could feel his erection pressing against her abdomen, and she wanted him to know she knew. The fire, the defiance in her eyes was present as ever, as if to tell him that he'd have to try harder to truly punish her.

"Of course." He spoke with a dark chuckle. "All of this is too light on you. You're such a nasty little girl, of course you'd get spanked so often you hardly even react anymore." His finger ran over her cunt again, teasing her enterance.

"I think this has been worse for you than it has been for me." (Name) said smugly, purposely shifting on his lap so she'd grind against his hardened cock. She managed to draw out a low growl from him, and a smirk came across her lips. 

Fuck what she said earlier. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to piss Erwin off further. Spankings were lovely, and she knew she'd love looking at all the little bruises Erwin's hand left in her skin. But he'd seemed much angrier not long ago, and a spanking was a little tame for that degree of rage. If getting Erwin angry again would mean he'd go further, and mess her up like she _knew_ he wanted to, she'd fucking do it. 

"It's a little sad that spanking me has gotten you all riled up, while I could stop right here and go on my merry way, no problem." She continued, squirming on his lap again in an attempt to rile him up even more. He might've gotten her completely unravelled last time, but now it was her turn to at least _try_ and make him fall apart, to shake him up a little bit. It proved sucessful when Erwin's finger that was circling her hole stilled abruptly. 

His other hand slid up to coil around her neck tightly. He pulled her upwards, forcing her to arch her back painfully.

"You have such a smart mouth, little slut." He growled at her. "You really haven't been handled well by your previous dom."

"I don't just – ah! – bend to you just because you want me to." (Name) choked out her reply. His fingers were digging into her flesh, and she was slowly feeling deliciously lightheaded. "You gotta earn it, or you're never gonna get me to submit to you."

"So much fire left in you…" Erwin hummed. "But I'll find a way to extinguish it."

With that, he eased the hold on her neck and pushed her legs off of his lap. (Name) yelped as her knees hit the hard flooring of his penthouse. Seeing as she had no way to steady herself, she swayed, nearly falling onto her side, but Erwin held her up by gripping her hair tightly. 

(Name) let out a sharp hiss, and glared up at him with (e/c) eyes. "That all you got, old man?" She challenged, earning another dark chuckle from him. 

"I have my ways to find out how to break you, little girl." He stated, pulling her head higher up. His free hand undid his belt and pants, and stood up to pull them down slightly along with his boxers, exposing his hardened cock to her. "But for now, let's wash out that filthy mouth of yours."

(Name) had no time to come up with a snarky remark. Erwin shoved himself into her mouth as soon as she opened it, all the way to the hilt. She could take him, both of them knew this, so she gave him another glare. 

That is, until Erwin pulled back, pinched her nose with the hand that wasn't tangled in her hair, and proceeded to fuck her face.

"You're going to be a good girl for me now, won't you, (Name)?" Erwin growled. "You'll take me, even if it means that you can't breathe, right?"

(Name) let out a strangled noise. It was coupled with a mildly panicked expression, and it sent a surge of pleasure straight to his cock. Her tongue felt amazing, twitching and sliding against his shaft.

And (Name) did love the feeling of his cock in her mouth. In fact, she'd admitted to Jean that she'd be happy just sucking him off for the remainder of their meet-ups. Erwin had a nice dick, satisfying both in girth and length. 

This was what she'd wanted, what she'd anticipated when Erwin said he was going to discipline her. She wanted to be hurt when she "stepped out of place". She wanted to be hit, to be used when she pissed him off, do all the things to her that Nile failed to do. Wanted any and all traces he'd left on her to be washed away and replaced. She felt that Erwin could do that. It was one of the reasons she'd even accepted his offer. 

Small tears welled up in her eyes, and that lightheaded feeling returned to her. (Name) gagged, and _fuck it all_ , was this good. 

He won this round, again.

Erwin chuckled at her reaction. "So you aren't invincible, kitten. But you're so eager to please me, even if it hurts you, right?" 

He pulled out once more, and (Name) hacked a few times, multiple strings and even some larger blobs of saliva escaping her lips. She looked a right mess, coughing up a storm beneath him, and Erwin decided that she'd never looked prettier before.

Her head turned up towards him, her breathing still rigid. Then her swollen, red lips turned into a little smile, before she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, daddy." She panted. "I'll please you even if it kills me."

Erwin's expression darkened. His own lips twisted into a smirk. He pulled her head back by her hair and forced her jaw open again.

"Yes, that's right. You'll be a good little girl for daddy."

Once again, she nodded as best as she could with his tight grip on her hair, and stuck her tongue out, ready to receive his cock again. (Name) earned another chuckle from the blonde, and his length shoved back into her waiting mouth.

It didn't take long for Erwin to come after that. Just a few harsh thrusts, and he was shooting strands of cum down her throat, as well as onto her face, since he made sure to pull back out in order to mark her properly. She was estatic about it, complete bliss in her eyes as he covered her in spurts of white. 

Erwin tucked himself back into his pants, before bending down to untie her wrists. Immediately after he'd freed her hands from their bounds, (Name) gathered up the excess semen which was all over her face, only to swallow it as well.

"Thank you, daddy." She said cheerfully. 

"Always, my kitten." Erwin replied, as he pulled her to back onto her feet. Her pressed a short kiss to her lips, and with that, the scene was over, the affectionate aura around him dissipated. 

(Name) picked her bag up off the floor. She knew this night wouldn't bring anything good anymore, Erwin had set out to punish her, and punish her he did. She didn't feel the need to say anything as she left. He wasn't happy with her for hiding Jean and the others from him, and she wasn't even sure what to say about it at this point. Erwin had been a good match-up, and she probably messed this up by thinking he was just like Nile, and countless other men she'd hooked up with.

She opted to simply ask him if she looked proper enough to leave.

She received a nod from him, and that was enough for her. (Name) turned to walk back to the elevator of his penthouse.

"I'll contact you." Erwin called after her.

She didn't look back. A lot of men had said that to her. 

It usually never meant much.


End file.
